1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to waveguides, and more particularly, to waveguides formed on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light offers many advantages when used as a medium for propagating information, the foremost of which are increased speed and bandwidth. In comparison with electrical signals, signals transmitted optically can be switched and modulated faster and can include an even greater number of separate channels multiplexed together. Accordingly, lightwave transmission along optical fibers is widespread in the telecommunications industry. In an exemplary fiber optic communication system, a beam of light may be emittedfrom a laser diode and modulated using an electro-optical modulator that is driven by an electrical signal. This electrical signal may correspond to voice or data which is to be transmitted over a distance between, e.g., two components in a computer, two computers in a network, or two phones across the country or the world. The light travels in an optical fiber t a location where it is detected by an optical sensor which outputs voltage that varies in accordance with the modulation of the optical beam. In this manner, information can be rapidly transported from one location to another.
Accordingly, various components have been developed to process and manipulate optical signals. Examples of such components include modulators, switches, filters, multiplexers, demultiplexers to name a few. Other useful optical components include lasers and optical detectors as well as waveguides. Many of these components ca be formed on a substrate. It is therefore highly desirable to combine a variety of such components into a system that is integrated onto a single substrate. In such a system, optical waveguides theoretically could be used to propagate optical signals between components on the substrate.